


cannonball

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Sehun’s not into sex and Minseok’s not into romance and it’s not a big deal to either of them.





	cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It should look ridiculous, an exceptionally tall man in a much smaller man’s lap, but somehow it works. When they first started doing this, Sehun felt like a big dog glomping their owner the minute they walk through the door, but the more they do it, the more natural it feels.

_This_ is what they are. _This_ is everything they feel. _This_ is body heat on cold nights and tight hugs for no reason and soft touches that tingle for days. It’s light kisses when they feel like it, long conversations about nothing, and holding each other in bed until Sehun inevitably retreats across the room because Minseok likes to sleep alone.

It shouldn’t work, but it does. Sehun’s not into sex and Minseok’s not into romance and it’s not a big deal to either of them. Sehun’s so in love with Minseok that his heart physically aches when he’s close by, and he knows Minseok fantasizes about doing things that make Sehun cringe to think about, but they’re both satisfied with what they have. Whatever that may be.

Sehun’s favorite thing to do is curl up in Minseok’s lap while Minseok works on his music projects for school. They balance Minseok’s laptop on Sehun’s knees and Sehun rests his head on Minseok’s shoulder, comfortable despite the awkward position. He closes his eyes and gives his unsolicited input and Minseok humors him by letting him think he’s helping.

“I don’t know how you get any work done like that,” Jongdae teases when he sees them commandeering the armchair in M’s dorm. “The maknae is nothing but a distraction.”

Sehun sticks his tongue out and snuggles closer, burrowing into Minseok’s embrace. Since Minseok doesn’t have to type, he can sling one arm around Sehun, fingers absently playing with the hem of Sehun’s shirt and sometimes brushing along the sensitive skin of his abdomen.

“I like his distractions,” Minseok says evenly. “I like him.”

Sehun beams at the affection. “I like you too, hyung.”

“You two are gross,” Jongdae informs them.

Footsteps join them from the hallway. “I think they’re cute,” Yixing offers. “Chennie’s just jealous. I’m sure if you asked nicely, Baekhyun would gladly cling to you while you try to work.”

“I wouldn’t even have to ask,” Jongdae mutters, and Sehun laughs because it’s true. Jongdae turns to frown at him. “He’s still mad at you, by the way. Since you moved out of the K dorm, Manager-hyung made him share with Junmyeon-hyung again.”

Sehun laughs. “I have no sympathy for him. Minseok-hyung is a much neater roommate.”

“An actual pig would be a neater roommate than Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae says, and no one can argue with that. “Goodnight, love bugs.”

Sehun can tell Minseok’s wrinkling his nose at the word without opening his eyes. “‘Night, hyung.”

Yixing leans over the back of the couch to pat them both on the head. “Don’t let him stay up too late, didi.”

“I won’t,” Sehun says, and Minseok scoffs. Then Yixing leaves and they’re alone, the sounds of Minseok’s heartbeat and even breaths tugging down Sehun’s consciousness. “I’m sleepy, hyung.”

“Go to bed then,” Minseok replies with a gentle laugh. “I promise I’ll visit you before I turn in.”

Sehun whines, pouting into Minseok’s shoulder until Minseok turns to kiss his forehead. His lips are soft and a little wet and Sehun makes a face at the weird feeling they leave, which always makes Minseok laugh as he pulls away.

“Okay, okay,” Sehun says, more to himself than to Minseok as he gathers up the energy to move. Except when he tries, he’s blocked by Minseok’s strong arm belting him down. “Hyung, you gotta let me go.”

“Do I?” Minseok replies facetiously, and Sehun opens his eyes to see that familiar smirk. “You’re cuter when you’re sleepy.”

Sehun huffs, and Minseok laughs again. Minseok’s face is so beautiful, even covered in bb cream with his Harry Potter glasses perched on his nose, and Sehun reaches out to touch it. Minseok’s eyes flutter shut, head tilting toward Sehun’s hand, and Sehun hears nothing but _I love you I love you I love you_ chorusing through his head, begging to be screamed out loud.

“Don’t stay up too late,” is all he says, and Minseok finally frees him from the iron grip.

Once he’s in their room, he checks the floor for any trip hazards out of habit and flops into bed. Despite being the exact same style, this bed is much more comfortable than his old one. That’s probably because he’s surrounded by Minseok, all of his belongings and his lingering scent.

Thinking about Minseok has Sehun falling asleep with a smile on his face, only to be woken by a cannonball to the chest. It takes him a second to remember it’s not Junmyeon tackling him awake, ceasing his struggling the instant he recognizes Minseok’s shampoo. It’s potent, too, and Sehun lifts his hand to find Minseok’s hair slightly damp.

“Hi,” Minseok says, breath heaving like he’d just run a marathon instead of simply taken a shower. Sehun’s eyes adjust to the dark enough to see the flush on Minseok’s face before it’s pressed against his collarbone, the small body spreading out neatly on top of Sehun, completely limp and worn out.

Sehun tries not to think about what Minseok did in the shower to elicit such a reaction, focusing instead on how relaxed he is now, a rare role reversal where Sehun is the one who holds _him_. Even with the solid muscle weight on top of him, Sehun’s perfectly content with this arrangement, taking the opportunity to hug Minseok close to him.

“Hi,” he replies.

Minseok presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek, laughing when Sehun whines. “Cutest.”

“You are,” Sehun mumbles in a weak protest. “Go to sleep, hyung. It’s already so late.”

“I’m not done suffocating my maknae yet,” Minseok says, and Sehun grins at the only possessive label that works for them. “I’m the hyung here, in case you forgot.”

“Hyungs need to be taken care of too,” Sehun argues. “It’s the unspoken maknae rule.”

“Oh, are you taking care of all your hyungs then?” Minseok teases.

“I take care of you all in different ways,” Sehun answers. “It’s a neverending, thankless job.”

Minseok snorts. “I know the feeling.”

Sehun squeezes him tighter and he hums softly in response, arms looping around Sehun’s shoulders like he plans on sleeping right there on top of him. Sehun knows better, preparing himself for the inevitable moment when Minseok will pull away and leave him cold. He could probably talk Minseok into staying, just once, but Minseok doesn’t try to push him into doing shower things so Sehun offers him the same courtesy.

If this has taught Sehun anything, it’s how to compromise. He holds back his displeasure when Minseok rolls off of him and gives him one last hug before slipping under the covers of his own bed. “‘Night, Sehunie.”

“‘Night, hyung,” Sehun replies, his lips adding _I love you_ noiselessly.


End file.
